Momentos
by Kate Acy
Summary: En como el amor puede superar celos, calor, el arroz con huevo y a un Gintoki despechado (mas o menos) Conjunto de historias cortas. HijiKagu


**Disclaimer: **Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi

**Advertencias**: OoC muy relevante me temo, trato que no sea jodidamente dulce (igual y no se escribir romance)

**NDA:** Mi tercer HijiKagu. A diferencia de los demás este me tomo más tiempo, creo que lo vengo escribiendo hace más de dos meses. Alguna cosas del anime que cambiaron, por ejemplo el Shinsengumi, aquí siguen tal cual. Kagura aquí tiene 19.

* * *

**Primer indicio**

Con cada segundo que pasaba el gruñido de Gintoki era cada vez más resonante, evidenciando claramente su desagrado por la chimenea andante ahí entre los suyos. Más específicamente cerca de la única mujer del grupo.

Si ya de por si era demasiado raro que compartieran el mismo aire, el acabose llego de la mano de Hijikata que se pegó a Kagura como la ladilla asquerosa que era (en palabras de Gintoki) y encima tenía la desfachatez de apartarla del ala protector del antiguo Shiroyasha.

¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Seguramente para molestarlo.

—¿Por qué tiene que venir con nosotros Shipachi? —pregunto Gintoki francamente asqueado. Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia la Yato y el Vice-Comandante que iban caminando muy alejados detrás de ellos. Como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida y no los personajes que cruzaron media palabra en una saga cualquiera.

—Hijikata-san quería asegurarse de que no hubiera más problemas durante nuestro trabajo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Problemas? Con nosotros tres es más que suficiente —declaro fastidiado. Y Shinpachi a su lado le hizo una señal de que no estaban solos.

—Lo dice como si no fuera el problema en primer lugar Danna —contrataco Sougo, adelantando sus pasos mientras volvía a cubrir sus oídos ante la siguiente oleada de insultos.

Las cuatro horitas de quejas gratuitas de Gintoki a Shinpachi le obligaron a replantearse conseguir un trabajo serio. Con jefes como ese hasta Katsura resultaba perfecto (y eso que el hombre era todo un desperfecto)

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una pequeña casa (media destruida, media sucia) alejada de la ciudad, descubrieron que la persona que estaban buscando, la misma que Gintoki había dejado escapar unas horas antes por estar haciendo el idiota y que, más tarde el Shinsengumi había informado de su avistamiento, ya se había largado.

Aunque eso era de suponerse, teniendo en cuenta el jaleo que armo Gintoki porque Kagura no quería estar con él. Como un esposo despechado porque su mujer prefiere al fontanero musculoso arregla cañería y no al gordito vago de cabello rizado. Si no hubiera sido por eso el tiempo se había reducido a una hora, y todos estarían durmiendo en su cómoda cama y no bajo el techo que bailaba con el inoportuno viento.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, iré a verificar la zona de los alrededores, ¿Vienes conmigo? —pregunto Hijikata, con la misma expresividad que una roca. Y Kagura más rápido que rayo McQueen fue detrás de él como un patito a su mama.

Media hora después estaba de vuelta, y esta vez sola.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara de niña meona? —le cuestiono Gintoki, aprovechando que estaban solos, pues Sougo y Shinpachi se habían ido a buscar leña.

Como olvidando todas los sinsentidos que le había soltado su Jefe durante todo el camino, Kagura se acercó a él y lo invito a sentarse a su lado, en aquel piso mugroso, y Gintoki termino accediendo.

—Gin-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Inquirió, mirándolo con cierta vergüenza pocas veces vista —¿Crees que soy linda?

Gintoki tosió abruptamente, haciendo tiempo para buscar una respuesta de la que echar mano y no soltar estupideces.

—Pienso que estas bien así, ¿Qué pasa? Alguien te llamo fea —las mejillas de Kagura enrojecieron de golpe.

Esa debió haber sido la primera señal de preocupación.

* * *

**Pensamientos**

—Me recuerda a Toshi —informo la Yato, con la mirada puesta en el pepino que descansaba en su mano. Habían ido esa mañana de compras y Kagura no pudo evitar encontrarle similitud con el Vice-comandante, pese a que no tenía ninguno.

Shinpachi la miro cansinamente. Gintoki, por otro lado, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano.

—¡Ya te andas de cochina tan temprano! —escupió pateando con sospechoso enojo a la pobre fruta. Kagura lo miro extrañada.

—No dijiste eso de la roca que vimos hace unos momentos —interrogo Shinpachi.

—Eso es porque Toshi está en todos lados, como la mugre.

* * *

**Proposición**

Kagura rebusco torpemente entre las bolsas que llevaba a mano la llave del departamento, y a punto estuvo de tirarlas al suelo ante su propia impaciencia.

—Mierda —soltó un suspiro, agotada. Formando un puño con su mano libre se dispuso a destrozar la puerta más el sonido chirriante a su lado la hizo detenerse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto un hombre asomando su cabeza por afuera de su propia casa, Kagura lo miro indiferente, cavilando las posibilidades de un Hijikata demasiado enojado por destruir todo, al tiempo en que consideraba que no estaba en condiciones de pelear con el cuándo llegara.

Estaba demasiado cansada y solo quería recostarse en su cama, esperar que Hijikata llegara e hiciera la comida.

—Si —la Yato asintió, dudosa.

—Deja que te ayude —y no fue sino hasta ese momento que la Yato reparo detenidamente en su apariencia. De cabello negro y ojos marrones, barbilla puntiaguda, nariz pequeña y de labios carnosos, atractivo como los hombres que trabajaban en Takamahara. Para ella, sin embargo, otro simple hombre que se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarla.

**...**

Que no, que Hijikata no estaba feliz porque su tranquilidad se había esfumado al llegar a casa y encontrar a Kagura gritando a todo pulmón. A la policía haciéndole un reporte y a un hombre sobre el piso desmayado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —le pregunto Hijikata, cuando la policía se había retirado del lugar. Kagura, sentada sobre la cama, recorrió con sus ojos el movimiento que hacía el contrario con sus manos.

—Me invitó a pasar a su casa —Hijikata deshizo de la parte superior de su uniforme mientras la miraba.

—Y tenías que, con todas tus fuerzas, golpearlo en la cara —cuestionó con tono calmado.

Demasiado.

—Quiso besarme —se excusó con justa razon, viéndolo con más atención mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

—Es el quinto en esta semana —mencionó airado, haciéndose el desentendido con los primeros dos que el mismo había golpeado desde que el coqueteo continuó a la Yato había empezado.

—¡No puedes culparme! —se quejó, adentrándose bajo las sábanas junto a él.

Hijikata resoplo, sintiéndose más tonto que de costumbre, y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola por la espalda.

—¿Por qué no le dices que estamos casados y ya?

—Por qué no lo estamos.

—Puedes mentir.

—No quiero —le espetó, enfurruñada —No me gusta mentir

—Eso es una mentira —Kagura giro el cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Y Hijikata la volvió a atrapar en otro abrazo.

—Ya… —silencio —No quiero que sea una mentira.

—Pues que no lo sea entonces —y procedió a besarla, mientras adentraba su mano por debajo de su pijama —¡Que no me tires el cabello! ¡China!

* * *

**_Cocinar_**

Los lunes; arroz con huevo.

Los martes; arroz con huevo.

Los miércoles; arroz con huevo.

Los jueves; arroz con huevo.

Los viernes ¿A que no lo adivinan? Pues sí, arroz con huevo otra vez.

Cualquiera se pensaría que más que una lista alimentaria de su día a día era una invocación al mismísimo diablo lo que con insistencia murmura el salido e ido Vice-Comandante demoníaco. Pero no, nada de eso. Sino en lo que consistía su alimentación diaria. La alimentación de un samurái, su alimentación.

Así que si un día amanecía muerto era por la ingestión diaria de arroz y huevo. Y de la mano de la China, desde luego.

—China —llamo a su muerte mientras ingresaba a su casa. Cerró la puerta corredera tras él y procedió a quitarse los zapatos. Avanzó a la sala y dejó sobre la mesa el pescado y las especies que había comprado.

Esa noche iba a cocinar él, desde hoy y para toda la vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de su homicida se escuchaba proveniente de la cocina.

El peor lugar donde podría encontrarse.

—¿Estas cocinando? —pregunto con voz trémula, preparándose para correr hacia la puerta y exiliarse de Edo. En el camino se le ocurriría un nombre nuevo para su identidad.

Eso hasta que la vio salir con el delantal blanco de conejitos puesto.

¡No, maldición no! Todo eso gritaba peligro.

—Hoy cocine algo diferente —Kagura lo miro como si no lo estuviera matando un poquito cada día. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que ya de por si le hizo sentirse realizado y regreso a la cocina.

Hijikata la siguió apresurado.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Sí, huevo con arroz.

Donde estaba su Katana cuando lo necesitaba.

* * *

**_Privacidad_**

Encontrarse con tremenda grieta oscura y peluda en la puerta del baño y con una caja de herramientas haciendo vaya a saber qué cosas que a la Yato le daba igual fue una sorpresa. El señor regordete poseedor de la ya mencionada grieta la miro casino, igual y era que sus pantalones se habían bajado al encontrarse agachado y dejaba al descubierto la línea que separaba sus nalgas.

Hijikata tuvo que llevarla a su habitación temeroso de que Kagura le diera una patada o peor, que se riera en su cara.

—¿Por qué esta esa cosa toqueteando la puerta del baño?

—Es el cerrajero, y no hables tan fuerte que te puede escuchar —regaño en voz baja.

—Todavía no me has dicho que está haciendo —lo miro ceñuda. Hijikata se apresuró a aclarar.

—Me veo en la necesidad de ponerle traba, ya que desconoces el concepto de privacidad.

—¿Todavía con eso? —Kagura bufo exasperada, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos —No hay nada que tengas que no haya visto. No sé por qué haces tanto drama.

Toshiro le puso mala cara ante lo dicho, esos tipos de comentarios no eran de agradecer en lo más mínimo, además ¿Cómo podía decir eso y quedarse tan tranquila? A Hijikata se le prendió las mejillas de la vergüenza.

—Aun así, también necesito mi espacio, y no es de agradecer que te metas al baño cuando me estoy bañando. Como mínimo deberías de tocar antes —reprochó enfurruñado.

A Kagura ni la mitad de las palabras le llegó, estaba demasiado metida pensando en cómo destruir la puerta pero que quedará como un accidente ocasional.

* * *

**Besos**

No era que no le gustaban los besos relámpagos de Hijikata. Esos que la tomaban por sorpresa y solía sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que se borraba al verlo tan temeroso, como si Kagura quisiera matarlo ante tal atrevimiento. Y entonces empezaba otro y con eso ya lo mantenía feliz toda la semana.

Dentro de lo feliz que podría estar un hombre como Hijikata, para empezar.

Así que un día después de que llegará de completar un trabajo de _muerte _en la Yorozuya le pidió a Toshiro que se sentará en el suelo. Algo a lo que accedió no muy convencido. Con las piernas extendidas y apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo con sus manos hacia atrás Kagura prosiguió a sentarse sobre él. Y la expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

—Abre tu boca —susurro Kagura a centímetros de su rostro, rozando su nariz. La respiración de Hijikata se aceleró con su petición, pero lo acató de inmediato.

—¿Que vas a…? —con descaro metió su lengua para saborear la contraria y sonrió ante su esperada reacción.

—Se está poniendo duro.

—¡Cállate!

* * *

**_Misiones_**

Si ya de por sí era un trabajo enorme vivir juntos lo difícil venía después cuando coincidían en misiones por azares del destino. Misiones que implicaban _peligro y muerte_, a los que ya estaban acostumbrado después de muchos años de luchar juntos e incluso entre ambos bandos. Más aun cuando la pésima relación de Gintoki con Hijikata y la de ella con Sougo seguía intacta, tanto como la virginidad de Shinpachi con el pasar de los años.

Sin embargo no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas. Sobre todo cuando sus sentimientos profesaban más allá de lo imaginado y las mismas situaciones de peligro de las que han sobrevivido incontables veces se volvían más estresantes, más oscuras, y más preocupantes.

Kagura siempre se había mostrado abierta con sus sentimientos, un poco más de lo que Hijikata estuvo dispuesto a mostrarle al comienzo. Nunca se lo había cuestionado, hasta que en una redada había sido gravemente herida por el narcotraficante de armas que la Yorozuya había estado vigilando junto con el Shinsengumi desde hace meses. Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a Hijikata tan atrozmente furioso, con las venas hinchadas marcando su cuello, el incesante nombre (su nombre) soltar con miedo y desesperación de su boca.

Sólo corriendo hacia ella, cortando, clavando y decapitando como un desquiciado.

Esa misma noche en el hospital mientras fingía inconciencia, Kagura lo escucho murmurar un apenas audible "Seguiré aquí hasta que despiertes".

* * *

**_Celos_**

Con que excusa barreta se presentaría en la Yorozuya para hablar con Kagura. Más después de la estúpida discusión que habían mantenido hace dos semanas atrás, en una salida que habían planeado por la noche para despejar sus problemas y disfrutar de la compañía del otro hasta que la sorpresa indeseada se había mostrado, alias Matsudaira Kuriko.

El nombre y apellido de la chica Kagura lo guardo a fuego en su memoria, y aunque su odio residía más en la maldita actitud cortés que había tomado Hijikata ante la chica. La Yato no pretendió en ningún momento esconder su desagrado, más bien lo hizo más que evidente cuando le lanzó el agua que contenía su vaso en el rostro. Lo peor no había sido eso, sino la desaprobatoria mirada del Vice-comandante. Lo que por consiguiente provocó el enfado de la Yato y sin cruzar palabras se marchó.

Las dos semanas a Toshiro le dijeron que Kagura no iba a disculparse, y no lo habría hecho tampoco él si Gintoki no lo hubiera llamado para quejarse de su falta de sexo ante la presencia de Kagura otra vez en su casa.

Vaya manera de decirle que fuera a disculparse con la Yato, porque eso de la falta de sexo Hijikata ya sabía que era una mentira, Gintoki estaba más sólo en la vida que el hijo de Hedoro en el jardín de infantes.

Tres meses después Kagura regreso con él. Nadie supo cómo había podido apaciguar los celos en la Yato (Hijikata todavía no se creía eso) pero de que las marcas en el cuello de Hijikata eran evidentes lo eran.

* * *

**_Atrapados_**

A Kagura bien podría entrarle por un oído la regañada correspondiente de Hijikata y salirse por el otro. Y aunque sus regaños eran justificados y con toda la razón del universo a Kagura le valía tres huevos. Dos de los cuales ya estaba a punto de romper como Hijikata le siguiera con el discurso soporífero de mierda. Primero porque no había sido culpa de ella quedar atrapados en ese contenedor y el segundo por el calor infernal que la estaba matando en todos los sentidos. Si bien lo había seguido por curiosidad (algo que negaría en su momento), no había previsto que Hijikata la descubriera y a su vez los maleantes a quienes Toshiro vigilaba los atraparan a ambos y los encerraran.

Había resultado en una noche muy agitada.

—¿¡Qué hacías por el puerto a esta hora, de todos modos!?

—Cállate, me vas a matar con tanto griterío —con menos esfuerzo del requerido la Yato logro romper las cadenas que la mantenían pegada a la pared. Lo cierto era que lo habría hecho antes, pero la situación se había inclinado a su favor.

—¡Eso sí no nos matan primero! — le espetó, fastidiado por no poder liberarse también.

—Eso no va a pasar, y ya te dije que dejes de gritar, no me obligues a golpearte —la sonrisa gatuna de la pelirroja le envió escalofríos.

—Apresúrate y desátame —gruño cuando Kagura se acercó a él —Kagu...

—Sólo has silencio —le pidió, retirando con lentitud el pañuelo blanco que envolvía su cuello.

—¿No puedes esperar a llegar a casa? —pregunto, abochornado.

—No.

* * *

**_Calor_**

Sino la mataba los 100 grados Celsius de calor (Kagura no estaba exagerando, no) lo iba a matar Hijikata con tanto y dale que dale de quitarse ropa cuál stripper.

Por qué oye, sí que era comprensible que se quitará la chaqueta que formaba parte de su uniforme. Incluso la camisa, los zapatos y medias. ¿Pero los pantalones? Por menos lasciva que poseyera Hijikata en sus venas ella era otro tema. Y un poquito menos paciente como para esperar el consentimiento del morocho para sacarle los calzoncillos.

El grito de desesperación de Hijikata lo escucho todo el vecindario.

* * *

**_Sorpresa_**

—Ya vamos como una hora —reprochó con claras señales de una posesión demoníaca, los ojos exacerbados de la Yato se clavaron con dureza sobre el suelo, que tembló ante esto, o a lo mejor era la botella de sake que había consumido en el camino, Hijikata no estaba seguro.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que llegaron, aunque sus nalgas entumecidas dijeran lo contrario.

—Te dije que viniéramos más temprano —regaño, moviéndose inquieto en la silla blanca unida a más sillas a ambos costados y atrás de la misma.

—Pues venimos mañana otra vez y ya —sugirió con intenciones de levantarse. Hijikata se apresuró a tomar su antebrazo.

—No, mejor esperemos, quiero descartar que sea algo grave, no quiero arriesgarme —Kagura hizo una mueca rara y volvió a sentarse.

—Eres igual que Gin-chan —murmuro bajito. Toshiro solo gruño en respuesta —Aunque yo no haría eso con Gin-chan.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle siquiera por su comentario una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

—Hijikata-san, el médico la está esperando.

El silencio que se instaló después de que Kagura accediera a regañadientes a que le sacaran sangre fue sofocante hasta cierto punto. Toshiro temió lo peor cuando noto a la Yato más inquieta de lo normal, contagiándolo de esa inquietud también.

Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos se levantaron de golpee, encarando a la persona que caminaba hacia ellos.

—Los resultados ya están — informo el medico de turno, ingresando a la oficina en donde la pareja los esperaba. Hijikata asintió peinando su cabello hacia atrás, nervioso. Si no fuera porque el medico tenía una enorme sonrisa cincelando su rostro ya le habría golpeado por haber tardado tanto. Aquella expresión era una clara señal de una buena noticia.

Debía de ser una buena noticia, tenía que serlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestiono acelerado. Incapaz de contenerse.

—Su mujer está completamente bien de salud —Kagura tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un improperio- Ella y él bebe.

—¿Eh? —la Yato lo miro como si el título colgado en la pared detrás de su escritorio que aseguraba su doctorado estuviera dibujado con lápices y crayones.

—Ella y él bebe —repitió Toshiro complacido, exhalando el aire que había estado reteniendo sin notarlo —Ella y él bebe —su voz se fue apagando hasta que giró bruscamente en dirección hacia la Yato —¿Él bebe?

Ahí estaba otra vez la mueca extraña de antes. El médico perspicaz, decidió dejarlos solos en la atmosfera pesada que se había creado. Hijikata parecía que iba a largarse a llorar de un momento a otro, o eso le indico los ojitos repentinamente enrojecidos del samurái.

—¿Vas a tener un hijo? — le pregunto Kagura como si no fuera con ella la cosa. Toshiro, aun impactado, asintió despacio.

—¿Conmigo? —las temblorosas manos de la Yato tomaron el rostro enrojecido del Vice-comandante. Hijikata se apresuró a cubrir con las suyas propias, sonriendo ante la pregunta tonta que había formulado.

—Si —contesto, notando como los hombros de la pelirroja se relajaban gradualmente. Parecía que recién iba cayendo que la mujer a la que habían sacado sangre era ella y no el —Nuestro —corrigió, con entusiasmo mal disimulado.

Y ahora fue el turno de Kagura sonreír mientras trataba de adivinar en cuál de todas esas veces que había estados juntos paso.

—¿Cuando?

Toshiro soltó un gruñido, avergonzado. Era una respuesta que se la daría a llegar a su casa, y más específicamente, en su cama.

* * *

**_Tranquilidad_**

Que no, que Hijikata no se lo estaba imaginando, con tanta mayonesa incorporada en su alimentación la cabeza no le daba para tanto igual. Más aun cuando estaba tan acostumbrado (lo cual era penoso en realidad) a las constantes olas de desgracias en las que él, como todo buen Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, había aprendido a surfear con los años.

Todo había empezado esa mañana al despertar, cuando aún somnoliento notó la mirada penetrante de la Yato en él. Algo normal, o no tanto, pues Kagura nunca se encontraba a su lado cuando se despertaba, y menos que menos exigiéndole profundizar el beso mientras estiraba de sus cortos cabellos negros.

Había aprendido a aceptar ese lado sádico de ella.

—No tan fuerte mujer —le reclamo en un susurro. Kagura en respuesta se rio con ganas, le mordió el labio, y estiró con más fuerza —¡Qué no tan fuerte!

Iba a resultar en una calvicie prematura, eso seguro.

—Voy a estar fuera por unos días —informó, incorporándose de la cama aún desnuda, y Hijikata, tonto como él sólo, se tapó los ojos para no verla.

Quizás, ahí, tras las palabras de la pelirroja, Hijikata había comenzado a sentirse extraño.

Eso había sido el inicio de su aparentemente aburrido día, se alisto, se dirigió al cuartel, firmó algunos informes, patrullo por las zonas más peligrosas y regreso a tiempo para la reunión en el Shinsengumi.

¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

La tranquilidad, ni más ni menos, sobre todo cuando era algo del cual Hijikata tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar muy escasamente. Por eso ante el parsimonia y sospechosamente amable que estaba siendo el destino, o la autora, cualquier que moviera los hilos para arruinarle más la vida, no pudo evitar la incomodidad que le embargaba cada minuto. Y lo reflejaba, oh claro que sí.

—No tienes que hacer esas muecas Hijikata-san, si estás estreñido ve al baño y ya, no tenemos que aguantar la mierda que tienes de cara —le sugirió Sougo, como el buen amigo que no era y nunca iba a ser.

—Eso Toshi, no es bueno para la salud, puedes tomarte un rato para ir- secundó Kondo, el Gorila.

—Es cierto Vice-Comandante, no se aguante-—soltó Sagaru —Sólo no lo tranque como la última vez.

Que detalle el de sus _amigos_ preocuparse así por él, que pena que le costará demasiado la retribución de amabilidad.

—¡¿Por qué suponen que quiero ir al baño?! —exclamo, irritado —¡¿Y cuándo lo he trancado?!

Esa misma tranquilidad que exigía en sus peores momentos era lo que lo mantenía tan agobiado, quizás por el hecho de que al competir la cama con una alienígena del clan Yato, tener a Kondo como superior (Era Kondo, por dios) y un Sougo demasiado obsesionado con él no podía tomarse la libertad de pensar siquiera en eso. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, preocupándose por el día más tranquilo que había tenido en toda su miserable vida en lugar de, como cualquier ser humano normal, disfrutarlo.

Y de nuevo, con ese extraño sentimiento, admitió para sus adentros que extrañaría a la Yato en eso 27 días que estaría en el espacio.

—Bueno, ¿En que estábamos? —pregunta Kumanaka, retomando la reunión.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
